The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, in a chassis process, a trim process, and a final process of a design assembly line of a vehicular mass production plant, design parts including various internal and external design parts of a vehicle are assembled to a vehicle body.
That is, in a chassis process line, a trim process line, and a final process line of the design assembly process, various parts are assembled to the vehicle body. In each of these design process lines, for example, a hanger assembly (also referred to as “P&F conveyor” in the art) is used to transfer the vehicle body along a predetermined transferring section to mount the parts on the vehicle body.
In this case, in each of the design process lines, a vehicle body entering a process pitch section divided by an interval set along the transferring direction of the vehicle body is detected. As a device for detecting the vehicle body, there may be a barcode scanner that detects a barcode attached to the vehicle body and identifies a vehicle identification number of the vehicle body.
Therefore, in the prior art, the barcode of the vehicle body entering each design process line is scanned through the barcode scanner, thus it is possible to detect in which process pitch interval the vehicle body is positioned in each design process line.
However, we have discovered that the conventional bar code scanner simply detects whether the vehicle has entered the process pitch section of the design process line, but cannot accurately determine a position of the vehicle in the design process line. In the related art, the effectiveness of assembling history management is undermined.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.